


Rebirth and Rebuilt

by Yeeyee13



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Large Ass, Large Breasts, Other, Palm enjoys her new body and flaunts it to herself, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Twerking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeeyee13/pseuds/Yeeyee13
Summary: Being reborn as a Chimera Ant was not a part of Palm Siberia's plan when breaking in the king's palace. Though it does has its perks in the form of a modestly bigger chest and a fatter ass.





	Rebirth and Rebuilt

Woken up from her cocoon, Palm Siberia, captured by the king's Royal Guards, stared at a distance as her body became altered into that of a chimera ant's. Her forearms had scales, shining from the moon above her. Her eyes were now blue that matched with the blue orb permanently attached to her forehead. One of Knov's disciples, through a forced metamorphosis, was human no more. A blank look wandering its surroundings until it gave Palm an... Interesting sight...

Her chest. Something she noticed right away was that her buxom gained a bit of weight. The size change wasn't drastic, but she knew that there's more to her new body than she let on.

"Odd," the ravenette spoke softly, stepping out of her resting place where she made the conversion of that of a human being to the enemy. "I never imagined that I would become this..." A slight smile curled on her face. "...Gifted once I risen."

Her curiosity rushed into her hands, slowly reaching her breasts to cup them ever so slightly. That alone resulted in a soft moan from her very own touch. 'Ample C-cups they were. How intriguing...' Her thoughts made the perfect guess. This isn't her petite frame anymore. She was something far more amazing.

She transformed, nay, was reborned into a beauty with tits larger than the ones from her past life. The Nen user smirked as she went to the exit of the room, only for a mirror to catch her attention. A full body mirror. The rightful way to see if her physique improved. 

It did.

She knew that her chest had gained weight and a bounce, but never did Miss Siberia seen that her hips and thighs became much more shapely. Yeah. Being in that cocoon did a lot more good than harm. 

Palm was feeling herself throughly, fingers gliding onto her more voluptuous body as she bit her lower lip. As for fun, she even hopped a few times to see her perky, round titties jounce before she puts her (ahem) palms on them to cease their movements. A chuckle came out of her and then suddenly, realization hits.

She never saw her backside.

Turning around in front of the mirror, Palm was met by a rear that exceeded her expectations fully. If she thought her boobs gotten an upgrade, Palm Siberia, Enhancer and asset to Gon Freecs, Killua Zoldyck, and the other's mission...

Is given a bubble butt.

Wide-eyed with shock, Palm hiked up her dress to see her ass in it's entirety. The panties she wore, pink as her clothes, was sandwiched between her globes of juicy assmeat in which she jutted sharply.

Clap!

"Oh my..." A hard, azure blush, more vibrant than the one she first had fondling her breasts, appeared. Palm can't believe it. She's thicker than a bowl of fucking oatmeal! She averted her glance from her refection and shook her head in denial, not believing what she was seeing. What did the ants do to her? Her memory is jagged, so it's best not to think about the situation. Instead...

Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap!

"So this is what they call... Twerking... How scandalous," the fish chimera stifled a giggle as she proceed to make her fat ass quake and wobble. Like the ocean, thick, gray booty cheeks rippled each time one cheek made contact with another vigorously. Palm's knees buckled as she gotten more into this sort of 'dance'. Her technique is amatuer at best, but her panty-swallowing badonkadonk made it forgiving. How she knows about this stuff? Blame the Zoldyck watching some racy videos on the web with Gon. That white haired boy always was a pain, but he seems to have good taste. 

The longer she popped her pussy, actually dripping lecherous juices down her plump, head-trapping thighs, the weaker her memories get. After she licked her lips and smacked that stripper-shaming derriere, she ceased her booty-quaking. 

There's no time to indulge on her new body. She needs to know more about this palace and what is happening. The place looked destroyed and she must find out.

Maybe if she survive this, she can hone her craft when it comes to ass-clapping. A smirk manifested.

"I see now this new body might be... Exciting to handle..."


End file.
